This new rose variety originated as a seedling resulting from a hybrid produced by me at Pleasanton, Calif. by crossing an unnamed seedling with the variety Excitement (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,412) as the pollen parent with the object of producing a bright yellow rose which would not fade and being long lasting as a cut flower. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its clean and overall yellow orange flower carried on a long, strong stem of a plant appearing to have a vigorous growth habit and other advantageous characteristics. I propagated this plant by budding at Pleasanton with such satisfactory results that propagation in that manner was carried through several successive generations which assured me that the distinctive characteristics of this variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.